lords_of_the_auditoriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris J
Occupation He watches over the flow of things to make sure all Lord go about their day as usual. It's well known that the realm may come to a end if Chris does not keep things running smooth. History He was born as a Minor Lord when 3 Overlords still roamed the realm. He didn't care to become anything more then a Minor Lord but Overlord Brett saw potential and took him to new heights however Chris remained a Minor Lord until Overlord Brett finally began his plan to End the Realm. Brett left to begin his journey to the end so the job of watching the realm was left on the Minor Lord. He struggled to keep the other Lords under control during the Overlord's absence until he finally obtained the power of a Mid-Lord. With this new surge of power he could regenerate the realm with his mind and cause time to slow within the realm. This does not mean his problems were over since Lords who had Autism were unaffected by time slowing but he did what he had to when fending them off and fixing the realm. During his time as Mid-Lord, Chris J made some allies one of which saved him from a Autism attack from Minor Lord Andrew. This was Minor Lord Chris S who was unaffected by any Autism physically, he couldn't take any damage whatsoever from Minor Lord Andrew, but Minor Lord Andrew's rambling annoyed him to the fullest extent so he let him run away just to shut him up. Mid-Lord Chris J and Minor Lord S bonded after that fight and after hearing Chris J's struggles with the Autism Lords he swore loyalty to him just to help him out with policing the realms. During one of his realm regeneration sessions after a Nick M blast took out over 82km of the realm he found a Minor Lord helping out with regenerating the destroyed part of the realm, at a slower pace then him but still a feat no other Minor Lord has shown. Chris J went up to her and finding out she was Minor Lord Kizzie and quickly partnered up knowing their combined forces could quickly repair the realm. After receiving his 2 allies Chris J could finally make a massive effort to keep the realm in piece but only when putting him all effort and energy into doing so. Minor Lord Nick M becoming more powerful each day and controlling more Autism each and everyday it became stressful for Mid-Lord Chris J. He was no Overlord, only a Mid-Lord. He couldn't do this with just him and his two allies. The tides turned however with a another Minor Lord Andrew saw his struggle and began to help Chris J out with policing the realm as best he can. Finally, the combined efforts of the lords kept the realm afloat and Overlord Brett makes his return to the realm. Overlord Brett takes Chris J to his side once more to help take the load off by attempting to kill some problems he was having but this does not work. They battle with Nick M but his Autism power had become too strong for Overlord Brett so he decided this was a waste of time and left the battlefield to return his palace. Category:Mid-Lord Category:Universe Flow Category:Realm Control